


2014 Drabbles

by Dellessa



Series: A Year of Drabbles [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yamiquietshadowflo said:Hmm, how about… TFP Ratchet & Knock Out, being snarky to each other while both having to check each other’s pregancies?</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yamiquietshadowflo said:Hmm, how about… TFP Ratchet & Knock Out, being snarky to each other while both having to check each other’s pregancies?

Ratchet huffed, “This is all your fault.” 

“How is this my fault? It takes two, last time I checked. And wait...weren’t you the one to break out the highgrade,” Knock Out snapped back as he looked down at the scanner and his shoulders sagged. 

“I was vulnerable.” 

“And I wasn’t? Frag, Ratchet. We’ve both lost a lot. Neither of us was in a good place.” 

“So what now?” He looked back down at the scanner in his own hand. Both had positive results, and he didn’t think any amount of rescanning would change that.

“You’re the medical genius, why don’t you figure it out, Ratchet,” Knock Out snapped back, shoulders hunching. 

Ratchet watched the younger medic, watching the way he was venting hard, and in obvious distress, “Do you want to keep it. It’s not too late to---” 

“I may be a selfish glitch, but I don’t think that is something that we can afford to do,” Knock Out said, sounding exhausted. 

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I just wasn’t expecting...this,” Ratchet’s spark gave a painful clench. How was he going to do this? He knew what Optimus would say. He knew what Optimus would do. “Okay then. We should probably start preparing the supplements we’ll need. We’ll have to talk to Bumblebee.” He watched Knock Out wilt, and then amended, “I will talk to Bumblebee. We can do this. We’ve been through worse, right.” 

“You don’t love me.” 

“No...I don’t. But I need you to make this work, and you need me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Camfield- Optimus/Galvatron - Insidious nature

“I’m not like Rodimus,” Optimus said, his optics narrowing as he watched the Warlord across the table. 

Galvatron’s lips curled up as he stared back from across the table, “I don’t know what you even mean by that, Prime.” 

“I’m not fooled by this act. You may have Rodimus fooled, but I’m not, so cut the act.” 

Galvatron laughed. It wasn’t a chuckle, of a guffaw. It was a full-fledged, throw you helm back and laugh. It was throaty, rich, and sent a tickle up Optimus’ spinal strut. “You think you have me figured out? You have no idea, Prime. No idea at all.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper/Frenzy - "You understand, and that's more than the rest of them do."

Cliffjumper is not entirely sure when it started, what he was thinking, or why it continued to happen, but he found himself sneaking off again to meet the recordicon. He couldn’t stay away. 

He couldn’t even say it was just for the interfacing. Sometimes they wouldn’t. They would just curl up together in the inky safety of the cave that they had first met at and talk until the dark hours of the night.

He couldn’t even say he was ashamed for this betrayal of his cause. As Frenzy said one late night, "You understand, and that's more than the rest of them do." He felt that down to the very core of his spark. This war dragged out, and it left him aching inside no matter how tough of a front he put up. He hurt. 

But he hurt less when they were together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp/Astrotrain - Make it worth my time.

Astrotrain glared down at the little Seeker in front of him. They were mouthy things. Always talking. Always thinking that they were the kings of the sky. “What do you want?” 

The Seeker stepped closer, smirking, “I was thinking that you and I could go back to your room. Come on. It’ll be fun.” 

Astrotrain laughed then, “You’re kidding me, right?” 

The Seeker deflated for one klik, his wings drooping, but they were back up in the next klik, “Com’on, I will make it worth your time. You’ll see. I’m a lotta of fun in the berth,” he wiggled his wings flirtatiously. 

“Frag....whatever. Com’on then.” 

Skywarp let out a woop before tackling the bigger mech, and they both disappeared with a loud *VOP* and a flash of purple light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFA- Trypticon/Sky Lynx - Occluded messages

There was something decidedly odd going on with the Autobot Prison that was housed in the cityformer. Messages going out had just...stopped. No alarms when out. No dire warnings. Just...silence. 

It was alarming, and Skylynx feared the worse. So did the Magnus. Megatron and all of the other maximum security prisoners. If they had escaped and taken over the prison it could spell disaster. No one wanted the war to start back up. They had all hoped that the tenuous peace would last. 

He flew over, and stopped in his tracks. It was gone...the whole complex. Gone. “Magnus...we have a problem. They’ve...I don't even know what has happened. Trypticon has gone.”

“Gone? Destroyed?” 

“No sir...gone. I think we can assumed he has switched sides.”


	6. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about... G1 verse, Bluestreak's potential boyfriend's reaction upon finding out that he has not been raised by Prowl, but by both Ratchet and Perceptor who a) don't like him much and b) are even better shots than 'their kid'? =3

Bluestreak’s doorwings flicked with ill hid anxiety, “We have been dating for a while, and I think maybe it’s time you met my creators. It’s important to me. I-I hope you understand.” 

Smokescreen smiled at him, “Sure. I have no problem with that. I didn’t know that Prowl---” 

“What? Oh, no. Prowl is a dear friend, but he isn’t my creator. Perceptor is my creator, and Ratchet is my sire. I thought you knew. I know ‘Ree doesn’t look much like a praxian any more. He’s been heavily upgraded. It’s understandable. All of his upgrades help with his work.” 

Smokescreen stared. No smooth words fell on his glossa. Both mechs hated him. Ratchet had said he was shifty, and while Perceptor had never said anything bad exactly his disapproving looks were more than enough to put the point across. This was going to be a disaster. They were going to shoot him, or beat him senseless with a wrench. He finally understood where Bluestreak had gained his talent. While Prowl was a good marksman he had nothing on Perceptor or Ratchet. 

“If you think that is best, sweetspark,” he finally heard himself say. 

Bluestreak beamed, “Wonderful, lets go then. I told them that we would be dropping by and they are very eager to see you.” 

Smokescreen’s spark dropped. He was a deadmech.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee/Soundwave - Confessions, expression, allegations. - from Camfield

Bumblebee shifted. No one had expected them to last. The fact that they had came together at all left most mechs giving them sideways glances, and a wide, wide berth. Despite that Bumblebee was happy. He could put away the mistakes of the past. He had, and he had thought Soundwave had as well. 

“Bumblebee: keeping secrets.” 

He crossed his arms over his chest, “Why would you even say that? Why would you think that? I thought we had an understanding.” 

Soundwave looked back at him. Bumblebee didn’t even have to see his lipplates to know they were compressed into a thin line, or that his optics paled with stress. Despite what most mechs seemed to think the host was not a drone. If anything he was just as emotive as the next bot...be just hid it better. 

“Bumblebee: disappears.” 

“I know I’ve been busy. I know I haven’t been around as much as I should but---I’ve been planning something. I just---” 

“Bumblebee: wants to end it? Soundwave: understands. Soundwave: not what Bumblebee needs.” 

“No. Stop right there. Stop it. Frag. Just stop. I was going to ask you to bond with me. I have been working on your bonding gift. Frag. The cassettes have been helping me. I would think you would have a little more faith in me than that.” 

Soundwave stopped, and then shook. His actuators wobbled, and he swayed. He might have fallen had the minibot not moved closer and put a steadying hand on the host. 

“It’s not bad news...I would hope.” 

“Soundwave: will,” he said in a tiny voice. “If Bumblebee will still have him.” 

“Always.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armada Starscream/Prime Megatron - mistrust, but forced to work together to resolve a problem. - theloyalone
> 
> =3 Alternate ending to- http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Cramp

Megatron had grown comfortable in his solitude. It was a lonely existence, but what was left now that Optimus was gone and Cybertron was being rebuilt...without him. He wanted no part in it. It could not erase the pain or the past. It could not restore what they had once had. 

He lived in the ruins of one of the great libraries, and spent his time reading dusty tomes and datapads. It was satisfying enough until his peace was interrupted. 

The groundbridge rippled and fluctuated with blue light until a mech fell through it, and collapsed into a crumpled heap on the ground. The red paint was scuffed, and scraped. The field felt oddly...familiar. Very much like Starscream, and yet not at all. This mech looked nothing like his former-second-in-command.

Finally the mech sat up, his optics widening in alarm as he looked up and met Megatron’s. “No! No! I need to get back.” He shook his helm and cringed back when Megatron moved closer. 

“Who are you?” 

“Starscream. I need to get back. Alexis will think I’m...extinguished. I don’t even know where I am. There was this power surge, and a blast. It’s all...so...” 

“You fell through a gate...it looked like a groundbridge,” Megatron said slowly. “Who are you really. I know Starscream, and you are not him. He was offlined nearly a vorn ago.” 

The flier stiffened, “Who are you?” 

“Megatron.” 

The reaction was immediate. The flier cringed away. “No.” 

“I am, and I will help you. However I can. I think you are far away from home, but I will do what I can to get you back.” He offered his hand, and reluctantly Starscream took it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G1 -- Red Alert, kittens, 'Might we keep them, Sir?' -yamiquietshadowflo

Red Alert had always had a soft spot for the things...not that he would normally admit it. They were lost, and small, and he knew that any number of predators would have killed them had he left them in the ditch by the road. Who could have dumped such precious things like they were garbage. 

He gathered them up carefully, and made his way back to the base. They mewled softly, crying out for a mother that wasn’t there, and it broke Red Alerts spark. He made his way to Optimus’ office first, and looked at pitiful as possible. “Might we keep them, Sir?” he asked. “Please. They won’t be any trouble.”


End file.
